


О друге

by CatherineDiethel



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineDiethel/pseuds/CatherineDiethel
Summary: Они просто совсем-совсем его не знают
Kudos: 3





	О друге

Друзья Йо-сама душат подозрениями, обмениваются, как заговорщическими мыслями, враждебными взглядами, без почтения разбрасываются Его именем, словно не замечая прибывших на переговоры гостей. В комнате, где оружием выступает лишь хлесткое слово, неожиданно страшно и одиноко, и то, что вольность в выражениях позволяют себе прошедшие рука об руку все круги ада друзья, разделяет их настолько, что им приходится кричать, стоя в паре шагов друг от друга, как будто их только что разбросало по разным мирам.

Опачо обидно до слез, сжатых кулачков и клятвенных заверений рассказать все-все Хао-сама. 

Йо-сама сидит рядом с невозмутимой невестой, пугающей половину загробного мира лишь вскользь брошенным взглядом. Йо-сама хранит сдержанное молчание, переводит тяжелый взгляд с одного лица на другое в попытках отыскать хотя бы намек на закравшееся в душу сомнение. Ему даже кричать не нужно – его голос, как и голос Хао-сама, слышен в каждом из раздробленных миров, однако он, вопреки обыкновению, лишь сильнее распаляет клокочущую в груди ярость. 

А вот Хао-сама никогда не кричит. Его ярость – темнеющий взгляд, плотно сжатые губы и обманчиво-спокойный голос, таящий в себе больше угрозы, чем выкрикнутое в гневе проклятие. Его сила – тысячелетний магический опыт, который в порыве злости ощущается каждой клеточкой дрожащего от страха тела. Хао-сама по-настоящему злится очень редко и никогда – на Опачо. Мягкий укор и просьба больше так не делать заставляют её виновато потупить взгляд и кулачками размазать по щекам горячие слезы – видеть Хао-сама расстроенным для Опачо больнее его слепой ярости. 

Острия гор застревают в опаленном огнем заката небе, и Хао-сама мечтательно улыбается мыслям прошлых воплощений. Опачо сидит рядом, жадно ловит каждое его слово, тщательно осматривает его со всех сторон и прячет ближе к беспокойной птичкой бьющемуся сердцу. За спиной довольно хрустит поленьями костер, обмениваются колкостями Большой Билл и Зан-Чин, а Учитель, с головой погружаясь в алое предзакатное небо, кажется, самому себе рассказывает обо всем увиденном на свете за последнюю тысячу лет. Вопросы Опачо – осторожные, ненавязчивые, как ловко вплетенное в песню слово – вызывают у него чувство грустной, светлой памяти. Чувство, собственноручно задушенное, и спрятанное подальше от сожженной до углей души. 

У Хао-сама – армия последователей и одно маленькое дружеское плечо, на которое он опирается в минуты скорбного молчания. Палящий свет заката гаснет, застигнутый бархатной тьмой и россыпью алмазных звезд. Костер за спиной довольно урчит, лениво шипя на подкидываемые поленья, а Хао-сама, приветливо улыбаясь вспыхивающим над головой созвездиям, называет каждую звезду по имени. Темные глаза полны задумчивого спокойствия, согревающего душу тепла, на лице блуждает давно забытая улыбка, обращенная лишь к одному существу на этой земле. Опачо молчит, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть, ловит каждое движение Учителя, прислушивается к его тихому смеху и фразам о том, что господин Йо в выборе друзей удивительно похож на него самого. Хао-сама продолжит неподвижно сидеть до самого рассвета, высматривая что-то лишь ему доступное в узорах расплавленного серебра на ночном небе. Опачо уснет рядом, согреваемая одной лишь мыслью Учителя, Большой Билл и Зан-Чин разбредутся по палаткам, а угольки пламеневшего во тьме костра будут слабо пульсировать, как маленькие сердечки.

Хао-сама любит соевый соус, тишину предрассветного неба и рассказы о господине Йо. Все кошмары Опачо он развеивает ласковым словом и расцветающим в ладони робким огоньком, над которым она, затаив дыхание, греет ладошки. 

Хао-сама часто улыбается каким-то своим мыслям и тяжело грустит из-за отголосков воспоминаний. А Опачо, нестерпимо боясь темнеющих под гнетом памяти глаз, палочкой рисует на песке картинки, которые Хао-сама оценивает теплой улыбкой и ласковым поглаживанием Опачо по голове.

Опачо вздрагивает, выдернутая из теплых воспоминаний излишне громким для такой маленькой комнаты криком. Но не успевает она испугаться, как на голову опускается теплая ладонь и треплет ее по облачку пушистых волос. Йо-сама, обычно так непохожий на своего брата, сейчас сидит перед ней его зеркальной копией и улыбается так, как будто у них с Опачо один на двоих секрет. 

Они просто совсем-совсем его не знают.


End file.
